Races of Waea
Waea has been a rather isolationist nation throughout their history. The races that live there have been doing so since the nation's conception, give or take a few years perhaps. Below is a list of the different races that are native, or make their home, in Waea. Humans Humans make up the largest majority of people living in Waea today. They speak both Waean, the national language of their homeland, and "common", that most other places seem to speak, albeit with a heavy accent. Most humans in Waea know at least a bit of magic, their bodies having naturally attuned to ambient mana in the land around them. Waean humans always have black/dark brown hair, white skin and eye colors ranging from blue to green. Blonde hair is completely nonexistent in Waea, as is dark skin. The biggest obstacle for humans in Waea is the cold. Thick, durable clothes are a must, usually involving plenty of fur. The favored color of clothes in Waea is black, so Black Bear fur is extremely valued, as it keeps the wearer warm with both the fur and the color, absorbing the sun's rays to warm it up some more. Humans in Waea tend to stick mostly inside cities and towns, only a few niche groups venturing out into the inhospitable wilds. Hunters and merchants oftentimes leave the safety of city walls, but for anyone else to do so is rather rare. Because of this, not many Waeans have much experience with the outside world, knowing mostly only what they've experienced in their lives first-hand. Fairies In the southern taigas of Waea live a race of tiny humanoids called Fairies. While seemingly innocent and harmless, the Fairies are extremely hostile towards trespassers in their parts of the forest, and won't hesitate to kill or kidnap a lost soul who steps into the wrong part of the forest. Despite their territorial nature, they rarely harm those that stay away from their homes, aside from the occasional prank or fright. Fairies in Waea are adapted to the cold, so they don't require much warmth compared to humans and orcs, except in the winter when they hide in the trees and underground from the extreme winter cold. Fairies usually live in the forest, but there are the rare oddball who leaves the safety of their home to live among humans in the cities. These individuals are often welcomed, their small size and cute appearance causing enjoyment around the common crowd, and willingness to help being attractive to the craftsmen and workers around. A Waean craftsman's most useful tool isn't a hammer or forge, but a helpful fairy. Ursines To the far north is a race of polar bear-like savages known as the Ursines. These creatures are extremely aggressive and will attack any humans they see in their territory (i.e. The entire Northern Ice Wastes). It is because of the Ursines that so little of the Northern Ice Wastes and mountain ranges up north has been explored. The Ursines are known worshipers of dragons, making them very suspicious to Waeans as well. While they didn't participate in the war with the dragons directly, there are rumors of them having spread Ice Corruption throughout a lot of the Northern Ice Wastes. Because of this, a royal decree has been made to kill any Ursines seen, as well as a reward for their heads. Orcs While not a native race to Waea, orcs have a long history with them. Living directly to the south, in the mountains, orcs and Waeans have interacted much through the course of history as allies, both in war and commerce, and welcome friends. In fact, it is orcs that are the only outsider race welcomed in Waea, all others being treated with suspicion and mild disrespect. The orcs that live to the south of Waea have a highly honorable society. They believe that war is never without reason, and understanding the reason will help bring it to a hasty end. Wielding curved blades and wearing lamellar armor, the orcs of the south are powerful warriors and (now) experienced dragon slayers. Orcs often come through Waea to trade their exotic goods such as orichalcum, the extremely hard metal found in the mountains where the orcs make their home, and magic trinkets with varying effects. A few even make their homes in the cities there, becoming skilled blacksmiths and powerful warriors. Category:Waea Category:Lore